The Toy That Never Was
by supertinagirl6
Summary: When Molly recieves a mysterious cowgirl doll that has no past for an unknown reason Woody and the gang must discover why as they go on a adventure to uncover this cowgirl's past. Some Woody x Jessie. Some Oc x Oc.


**The Toy That Never Was**

Chapter 1: Factories and Birthdays

Deep within a toy factory a toy cowgirl woke up and took notice of her surroundings. The cowgirl looked around scared and frightened that she was unaware of where she was. Across from the wooden desk she was on was a brown teddy bear that was still being sewed up so it can go up on the shelf. The cowgirl asked politely "Um excuse sir but where are we?" The teddy bear stared at the cowgirl. She wore a lime-green button up blouse while she had blue jeans with rose designs sewn into them. On her belt she had a colorful roped that was pretty sturdy. She wore brown western boots and had long brown hair in a low pony tail. Upon he head she wore a forest-green cowboy hat.

The teddy bear finally said "You're in Al's Toy Barn factory and I know you. You're the toy that never was." The cowgirl stared at the teddy bear confusingly wondering what he meant. She took a deep breath as she said "I don't know about you but I'm leaving." She took her rope off her belt and roped a desk lamp. Down the rope she slid till finally she reached the ground. She pulled her rope loose and continued on through factory. As she looked upon shelves and saw many toys getting ready to be shipped to stores. The toys whispered to each other and some of the pointed at the cowgirl as she made her way through the halls.

Before she could go any further she heard footsteps. Her instincts told her to instantly become lifeless and that's exactly what she did. The footsteps were from one of the factory's workers. He saw the cowgirl on the ground and picked her up. He thought to himself "Hmm I guess it fell out most one of the boxes I was carrying." He walked over to a box full of toys and placed her in it. As soon as he closed the flaps the cowgirl frantically moved her head trying to figure where she was going. "Don't worry you'll be out soon." a voice said from behind her.

There was enough light in the box for the cowgirl to see who was behind her. A Barbie doll wearing a long sleeved tee shirt that was pink with red selves and pink jeans with flower designs on them with her blond hair in a pony tail sat before her. "I'm Barbie." the doll continued "I've heard of you but that's cruel of other toys to call you that." The cowgirl sat down in front of Barbie and replied "Yeah but I really don't know my name." Barbie leaned on her chin as she tried to think of the cowgirl's name.

"Aha!" Barbie shouted as she leaped up into the air. She sat back down and said "It took a lot of remembering but I remembered a stuffed mouse told me your name is Tabby." Hearing this the cowgirl was so happy. "Tabby. Wow that's a really nice name." she said to herself now happy she knows her name. But it still made her wonder why the other toys call her the toy that never was. It almost seemed like hours they were in that box till finally they heard someone coming. "Everybody freeze quick!" the Barbie shouted. All toys froze just as the flaps swung open. The store stocker took the toys out of the box and laid them on a shelf marked "10% sale discount." When the store stocker left the toys once again came to life. "What is this place?" the cowgirl asked confusingly.

Barbie answered "It's a store where people buy toys. This is where you get to have a chance to get a new home." "Home." she said slowly. Tabby just then realized she has no memories of ever having a home or a child even playing with her. The thought made her sad that she never experienced this or probably never Tabby was about to realize how wrong she was. The toys froze when they heard talking. A woman with a guy in his late teens came around the corner. "Mom it's Molly's birthday and I want to get her something she'll love." the boy said. "I know you do and that's why I'm waiting for you to pick already. Remember you're only going to be here for summer vacation." the mom replied. The teen looked around the shelf looking for the right present for his little sis.

Tabby was honestly scared that she wouldn't get picked. "Oh here's that Barbie doll Molly has been wanting." Still remaining frozen Tabby watched as the mom picked Barbie off from the shelf. "Nah that can be from you. I want to get her something special." he replied. Just then his eyes came upon the cowgirl. The teen picked Tabby off the shelf and studied her. "Mom I want to get her this. It's perfect for her." Tabby was certainly surprised. "I'm perfect" she thought happily. "Alright Andy if you say so. For a minute I thought you were never going to pick a present." she replied. Tabby had never heard of presents before so she thought it might be wonderful. The mom paid for the toy dolls and they left the store. Being careful Andy or the mom couldn't hear them Barbie whispered to Tabby "This is great. We're gonna be birthday presents. It's a wonderful thing that a toy gets to be a present for a little kid."

Tabby still found it odd that she herself is a toy but yet she's unfamiliar with all these things a toy should know. As they heard the car slow to a stop the two instantly froze as usually. Andy's mom picked up the sack and her and Andy entered the house. Andy reached in and pulled out Tabby from the sack. He hid her behind her back and yelled "Molly! Got a new toy for ya!" Molly ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "Where is it? Where is it? Please! I want to see what you got me!" Andy revealed Tabby to Molly and proclaimed "Happy Birthday sis!" Molly squealed and took her new toy up stairs. She laid her on her bed and left. When she left the toys came to life and decided to check out the new toy. Now it was Tabby's real test. Being liked by the other toys inhabiting the room.


End file.
